I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pillow blocks generally. More specifically, the invention relates to a housing for rolling bearings incorporating lubrication means in the form of a lubricator ring which extends between a lubricant sump located underneath a shaft rotatably mounted in the housing and is rotated by the shaft to convey lubricant to an upper area in the housing to a space or chamber for the rolling bearing. The housing is provided with a plurality of walls extending radially to the bearing axis to defining a central chamber for the rolling bearing and outer chambers defining lubricant storage spaces.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A typical prior art pillow block housing is shown in French Pat. No. 14 24 461. In accordance with this prior pillow block housing construction, the dividing wall separating the space for the rolling bearing from an outer lubricant storage space is formed as a separate cover connected to the housing by means of screw members or the like. Additionally, the outer limiting wall of the lubricant storage space is constructed as a separate part. By reason of this construction, fabrication and assembly of this prior known pillow block housing are particularly expensive.